megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Masa
is a fish salesman in the Mega Man Battle Network series. He is an energetic character who likes fish and calcium, and is the NetOp of SharkMan.EXE. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network Masa appeared in the first ''Mega Man Battle Network game as an optional boss character that appears with a fish stand near Sal in the Government Complex after the defeat of ColorMan. He is a fish seller who plays a small role. He challenges Lan when he arrives at the Waterworks and loses. In the ending, he is having a bit of trouble competing against Sal's stand. ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Masa appeared as a contestant from the Battle Chip GP. Mega Man Battle Network 3 Masa makes a cameo appearance in this game seen in the quarter-finals of the N1 Grand Prix, versing against Tora and KingMan.EXE. He loses and didn't appear afterwards. Mega Man Battle Network 6 Masa was mentioned at the end of game by Ms. Mari, saying that he, Sal and Miyu has sent a letter congratulating the students. All three of them being mentioned together was possibly a reference to their roles in the anime. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Maysa is a recurring character in the first part of the anime, where he is an energetic character, and fishseller who sells fish in the market. He pretends that he does not have a NetNavi and that he does not even understand the concepts of NetNavi, Net Battle, or PET, thinking Lan was talking about a real pet, like a dog, upon hearing him speak of PET. However, he understands the importance of the friendship between Navi and operator, as he has a Navi that is only used by him under the alter-ego . Maysa secretly has a crush on Ms. Mari, which he rivalizes with Higsby. As Commander Beef, he is the leader of a secret virus busting team which include him, Black Rose (Sal) and Mysteriyu (Miyu). He operates SharkMan, and the two are known to be a good team. He is a role model to Lan Hikari and the two have fought side by side before. In Episode 5, he catches the kids not doing physical activity and gets them to do intensive exercise and learn fish facts. When the fish in the aquarium escape he helps Lan and co. evade the fish until they are forced into a corner. He then distracts the robot fish, allowing Lan to reach the aquarium. Maysa aids Lan by giving him the ElecSwrd Battle chip and using SharkMan to help MegaMan delete a Jelly virus. After the incident, he is seen staring off into the sunset, wishing the best for Lan. Maysa participates in the N1 Grand Prix competition, one of his fights being against WhaleMan in Episode 15, where he takes it easy with the opponent to give Lan time to practice, defeating WhaleMan near the end of the time limit. In Episode 17, he and Lan team up and fight against StoneMan and BlasterMan, but SharkMan is disqualified by them. At the end of the episode, Lan figures out that Commander Beef is Maysa and proceeds to tell the rest of the gang. As his cover was almost blown, Miyu in a Maysa costume came riding on Maysa's bike and fools everyone and inadvertently makes Lan look like a fool, despite all the obvious hints at his real personality. In Episode 53, he is out to get a date with Ms. Mari competing as both Commander Beef and Maysa. He also aided Lan and his friends, along with Higsby and Ms. Mari, against the fight with the Life Virus. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Maysa made a brief appearance in episode 32, returning in pursuit Gauss Magnus, who was believed to be involved in Dark Chip dealing. Sal And Miyu reveal Commander Beef's true identity to Lan, who then finds out that he, Ms. Mari, and Higsby were the only people fooled by his disguise (Maylu also hints at Black Rose and Mysteriyu's true selves, again Lan was the only one fooled). Maysa, Lan and friends team up to free Ms. Mari from Gauss and retain Beef's secret identity. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior In the manga, Maysa is a skilled fishseller. SharkMan won a tournament when he first appeared, where he says he wanted to challenge the two kids that defeated World Three (Lan and Chaud). Maysa asks Dex if he knew about them, who in turn states that he is one of the kids. Maysa challenges Dex, saying that he can take all the fish from his stand if he defeats SharkMan, but GutsMan has trouble defeating him and Mayl calls Lan to help him. MegaMan defeats SharkMan and Maysa gives a lot of fish to them before leaving. Etymology *The word "masa" can roughly translate to chub mackerel, a fish found in the Atlantic and Pacific oceans. **Masa's name could also be in reference to the famous gourmet Japanese and sushi restaurant, Masa, and/or its owner Chef Masa Takayama. Gallery Masa concept art.png| Concept art of Masa. Masa - Sketch.jpg|Masa's sketch. Trivia * It was revealed in ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 that Masa has NetBattled since he was a kid. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males Category:Net Agents